


A Shot In The Dark

by owiviauwu



Series: A Shot In The Dark [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Analogy for not being accepted, F/F, Hook-Up, Lesbian Sex, Like holy fuck it's smutty, Oral Sex, Rave, Smut, domestic sombracer, non-overwatch stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owiviauwu/pseuds/owiviauwu
Summary: Lena Oxton, aka "Tracer," decides to go for a night of lighthearted fun and dancing. After realizing she may have picked the wrong place for safe, wholesome fun, Lena meets a girl who may just be the thing needed to crack her out of her shell for the night.





	A Shot In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this literally like, a full year ago and kinda just forgot about it for several months. When I finally did come back and finish it I again forgot about it for several more months and I'm finally getting around to posting it so uh... if Part 2 comes out in a year you know why.

“Ouch!” Lena cried as she poked her eye with her mascara brush.

She was usually much better at this but she was just so distracted thinking about tonight! Earlier that day she’d gotten bored and decided she wanted to go out. After trying (and failing) to convince Winston to go go karting, Lena decided to search online for something to do. After scrolling through ad after ad of boring poetry readings and spoken word “concerts”, she finally found something that caught her eye. A dance party at a place called “Club Excelsior.”

It had been years since Lena had been to a dance party so she was super excited. The last time she’d been to one was back during flight school. She and this girl who she’d been talking to went to a local swing dance club together. They were by far the youngest people there, and although her date didn’t seem to have as much fun as she did, Lena remembered having a blast. No wonder they broke up less than a week later.

Lena jumped up from her computer and excitedly raced to her bedroom to pick out an outfit. She couldn’t find any info on the event page about what she should wear, so she decided to go with a “semi-nice, business-casual” look, which for Lena, meant an orange tuxedo-print T-Shirt tucked into a short black pleated skirt. After noticing that her chronal accelerator was glowing through the back of her shirt, she completed the outfit by tossing on her leather jacket that she had gotten as a birthday gift from Commander Morrison, making sure that it covered the accelerator enough that there was no chance of anyone noticing it.

After checking her hair for the fourth time, Lena looked at the clock and saw that the dance started in 15 minutes. She quickly grabbed her things, slipped on a pair of black stockings and white sneakers, and blinked out the door. 

Trying to find Club Excelsior was strangely difficult. It was hidden away on the south side of King’s Row. Lena had never been this deep into King’s Row. It was well known around London to be pretty dangerous, being the place where the lower class omnics tended to live. Lena pulled her jacket tight around her and blinked faster until she noticed a bright, neon sign flashing the word “Excelsior.” 

Realizing she was at the right place Lena quickly skipped up to the bouncer at the door. The bouncer, a tall omnic man who towered over Lena, looked down at Lena and asked for her name. 

“L-Lena Oxton,” she stuttered. 

The omnic scanned his clipboard for a moment before turning around to open the door. Immediately Lena heard the indistinguishable bassey thump of EDM. Slowly Lena started to realize that maybe this dance wasn’t going to be as lighthearted as she’d thought.

As Lena hesitantly descended the staircase, she muttered to herself, “It’s okay luv. Just cuz it wasn’t what you ‘ad expected, doesn’t mean you can’t still ‘ave fun!” 

The closer Lena got to the bottom of the stairs, the louder the music got, until eventually Lena couldn’t even hear herself think. As she stepped away from the staircase, the room got darker and darker, until eventually she bumped into a curtain hanging down from the ceiling.

As Lena pushed through the curtains she emerged on the other side to a sea of neon colored lights. Bright pink and green and blue shapes seemed to move in completely erratic patterns, while a strobe light flashed periodically. Lena inhaled sharply in surprise and noticed the distinct smell of alcohol. At this point it became clear that she was out of her element, but just then a new group entered in behind her and herded her onto the dance floor.

Lena was surrounded by a crowd of humans and omnics, all covered in bright neon lights and dancing with seemingly no regard for who they ran into. Lena tried her hardest to make sure no one collided with her from behind, fearing that they’d notice the glowing piece of machinery on her back. 

After getting knocked around for a bit Lena was completely lost. She had no idea how to even get out of this place. Luckily for her she was able to find a wall which she immediately planted herself on. 

“Suddenly a poetry slam doesn’t sound too bad,” she muttered to herself. Just then she noticed a girl with a glowing pink shape on her head walk up to her. 

“You doing okay? You look a little lost!” she shouted attempting to be heard over the music. Lena could hear, but just barely.

“I’m good! I just can’t seem to find the exits!” Lena replied.

The glowing girl shouted something back at Lena that she couldn’t quite make out. Lena stared at the girl with a look of confusion trying to figure out what she had said. Just then Lena felt something grab her hand. She looked down and saw that the glowing girl had taken her by the hand, and started pulling her along the wall. Lena, realizing what was going on, followed her hurriedly. After a few seconds the two girls made their way past the curtain and into the stairway. Lena expected the glowing girl to let go and go back to the rave, but she continued to walk Lena all the way outside. 

After the two had made their way enough up the stairs to be heard again, Lena shouted, “Thanks a million! I don’t know what I’d ‘a ever done without you!” 

“Anytime,” replied the glowing girl in a thick mexican accent that Lena hadn’t been able to make out before “I’m always happy to help.”

As the two stepped outside Lena was finally able to get a good look at her hero. She had one of the strangest haircuts Lena had ever seen. It was mostly black, but with bright purple tips. She also had half of it shaved off, on top of which was the glowing pink pattern that had made Lena notice her in the first place. After the shock of her hair, Lena noticed her outfit. She was wearing a loose purple crop top with a digitized sugar skull emblem on it, and gloves with a glowing pink pattern decorating them. She was also wearing distressed denim shorts overtop fishnet stockings and glowing purple sneakers. She also had the most gorgeous golden-brown skin that Lena had ever seen, and beautiful, piercing purple eyes. 

“Olivia.” The mystery girl said.

“Excuse me?” Lena replied, snapping out of her daze.

“My name! It’s Olivia.” 

Lena loved the way that Olivia talked. Something about her accent just made everything she said sound so beautiful.

“Um… I… Uh… Lena! Is my name… Lena Oxten! At your service!” Lena stuttered. 

Olivia laughed, “Well then Ms. Oxten, you need a ride home?”

“No, no, it’s okay!” Lena replied, “I walked ‘ere just fine, I can make it back!”

"Oh come on, a pretty girl like you walking through a sketchy part of town like this? I would feel personally responsible if anything happened." 

Lena considered the offer, on the one hand, this was a total stranger to her who she had just met 3 minutes ago at a rave she didn’t even want to go to... but on the other hand, she was hot.

"Okay!" Lena said, "but my flat is quite a drive from 'ere."

"How far we talking?" Olivia replied.

"Northern Hackney," Lena muttered.

"¿Dios mío? Are you serious? You walked that far all on your own?" Olivia cried, "Well, it's getting a little late for me to be driving clear across London. You wanna just stay at my place for tonight?"

Lena felt herself blushing, "Uh... oh! Yeah, uh... sure! If it's not too much of a problem."

"Not at all!" Olivia assured her. "Follow me, my car is this way."

The two girls talked the whole way to Olivia's house. Lena was surprised just how easy Olivia was to talk to. Lena was pretty extroverted, so small talk had never been a huge problem for her, but trying to have a deep conversation with someone was something she struggled with. But with Olivia it was different. The conversation started out light, but within a few minutes Lena felt a connection that she had never felt with anyone before.

Finally Olivia slowed down and parked on the street. The two girls got out of the car and Lena followed her new friend to the front door. Olivia unlocked the door, then turned around to look at Lena. 

“Hey Lena?” she asked. “You ever been with a woman before?”

Lena’s face flushed a bright red. She knew she had been attracted to Olivia, but she had never imagined that Olivia might have been attracted to her.

“I… I… uh… I… Yes?” Lena exclaimed with all the grace of a 3 legged horse on roller skates.

Olivia took a step toward Lena and laid a hand on her waist. 

“You wanna do it again?”

Olivia pulled Lena toward her and leaned in to rest her forehead against Lena’s. Lena could feel her heart pounding in her ears. Could she do this? Of course Olivia was beautiful but Lena had never done something like this with someone she’d just met before. Lena could feel the warmth of Olivia’s breath on her lips as Olivia puller her closer. Before Lena had a chance to respond, Olivia pressed her lips against Lena’s. Lena felt a wave of electricity flow throughout her entire body. The pure excitement of Olivia’s lips against hers erased all doubts from her mind. When Olivia finally pulled away, she looked deep into Lena’s eyes. 

“Sorry about that” Olivia said sarcastically, “you seemed conflicted so I thought I’d help make the choice easier.”

Lena, still breathless from the kiss simply nodded her head. Olivia smiled and opened the door, pulling Lena in after her and slamming the door behind them. 

The two locked lips once again as Olivia pushed Lena against the wall and began running her hands over Lena’s body. Lena responded by running her hands down Olivia’s sides, before hesitating at her waist, worried that any lower would be going to far. Olivia responded by reaching down and pushing her hands lower so that her hands were squarely on Olivia’s butt. Lena took this as a sign that nothing was too far and began fondling Olivia’s ass while they slowly made their way to the end of the hall. Lena took off her shoes and Olivia removed her gloves before reaching up to pull off Lena’s jacket, reminding Lena why it was on in the first place. She quickly took her hands off Olivia and took a step back. Olivia looked shocked for a second, before her expression turned to a look of concern. 

“Is everything ok nena?” Olivia asked. “What’s wrong?”

“No, no… everything’s fine. It’s just… well there’s something wrong with me that I don’t think you’ll like.” Lena replied shyly.

“Lena,” Olivia said softly while caressing her face, “You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met. There’s nothing about you that could possibly make me see you any differently.” 

Lena stared into Olivia’s eyes. She had never let anyone besides Winston see the machine tying her to the present. She’d always worried that if she did, then it would scare anyone who saw it away. She had never been with another girl since she got it. Afterall, who would want to love the freak who’s basically part omnic. But looking into Olivia’s eyes. Seeing the loving look that she gave her. Lena relaxed. If she were ever going to be with someone, they’d have to know eventually, so why not at least try it with Olivia.

Lena turned around and slowly took off her jacket, revealing the glowing blue apparatus underneath her shirt. Lena froze for a second, waiting tensely for the rejection she was sure Olivia would give. After a few seconds of waiting, Lena heard Olivia’s voice.

“Is that it?” she said warmly, “The way you were so worried I thought you were part shrimp! Besides, everyone has their secrets, nena.” 

Lena turned around to see Olivia lifting her shirt to reveal her own set of mechanical implants all over her back. 

“I was in an accident when I was a little girl and had to get these to support my spine. It used to bother me when I was younger. But I realized that this was a part of me. And that this didn’t make me ugly. It made me beautiful. No matter what the reason for that thing on your back is, you’re beautiful Lena.”

Lena stared into Olivia’s eyes while she spoke. For the first time since the accident, Lena didn’t feel like a freak. After Olivia finished talking, Lena leaned in and kissed her. Even though it wasn’t the first time they’d kissed, Lena felt her heart soaring. Something about this time was different than before. Instead of being fueled by desire, Lena could feel her heart filling with love for this girl like she hadn’t felt in years. Lena pulled away and stared into Olivia’s eyes. Seeing how beautiful Olivia was reignited that feeling of lust from before. Once again Lena leaned in to kiss Olivia, this time much more passionately. 

Olivia responded in kind, and began directing them into the bedroom. Olivia slowly began removing Lena’s jacket, pausing to make sure that Lena was really okay with this. Lena responded by reaching back and removing her jacket herself. Olivia smiled and the two moved over to the bed. Olivia forcefully pushed Lena onto the bed and took off her own shirt, revealing a lacy purple bra underneath. She kicked off her shoes and crawled on top of Lena to resume making out while she began exploring Lena’s body with her now bare fingers. 

She started up by Lena’s shoulders, and slowly danced her fingers down until they reached her lover’s hips, causing Lena’s heart to start racing. Olivia began teasing at the waistband of Lena’s skirt, slowly pulling it lower and lower until Lena’s shirt was no longer tucked in. Olivia took the bottom of her shirt and began pulling up before hesitating.

“We don’t need to take off your shirt if you’re still uncomfortable.” Olivia offered softly. 

“It’s fine luv,” replied Lena with a smile, “with you, I don’t seem to mind.”

Olivia smiled as she lifted up Lena’s shirt over her head, revealing her bare chest, only covered by a few metal plates beneath her breasts. Olivia bent down and ran her tongue over Lena’s breasts, tenderly licking at her nipples and causing them to stand on end. 

Lena let out a quiet moan as Olivia’s tongue danced over her bare nipples. While Lena was distracted by Olivia’s tongue, Olivia moved her hands down Lena’s body to reach under her skirt. Olivia’s fingers gently started rubbing Lena’s wetness through her underwear. Lena let out a gasp as Olivia’s fingers rubbed over her clit, sending a surge of pleasure through her whole body. Olivia smiled and began rubbing harder until Lena let out a full moan, unable to hold it in any longer.

Olivia smirked at her success and pulled her hand away, causing Lena to whimper softly in disappointment. Olivia let out a chuckle as she stood up and removed her shorts, showing Lena her matching purple panties. Olivia crawled back on top of Lena and began kissing her. Lena reached down and fondled Olivia’s breasts through her bra, causing Olivia to moan quietly. Olivia’s lips traveled down Lena’s body, leaving a trail of kisses leading from her lips, down past her neck, and breasts, and stomach before finally landing at her soaking wet pussy. 

Olivia pulled off Lena’s panties and lifted her skirt, revealing her soft, pink lips underneath, before shoving her face between Lena’s legs. Olivia’s tongue traveled gently around the ring of Lena’s hole, sending waves of pleasure through her with each flick of her partner’s tongue. Olivia looked up to see her lover’s face as she moaned with pleasure, before inserting her tongue, causing Lena’s eyes to roll back in pure ecstasy. 

Lena let out a gasp as Olivia plunged her tongue deep inside of her, moving in and out with expert rhythm. As Olivia’s pace began to increase, Lena’s hips seemed to move on their own to grind into her partner’s face, which only seemed to excite Olivia more. Each movement of Olivia’s tongue caused Lena to moan louder and louder until she was screaming at the top of her lungs. Olivia picked up her pace which filled Lena with pleasure, fuller and fuller until she finally overflowed with bliss. Bucking her hips against Olivia’s mouth until her orgasm finally came to an end. 

Looking down at Olivia’s smiling, wet face, Lena pulled her in for a kiss, savoring the taste of her own juices. Lena’s tongue pressed past Olivia’s lips, deep into her mouth, chasing the taste of her own fluids. 

Finally Lena pulled away and locked eyes with Olivia. “Your turn luv,” she said in a devilish tone.

Olivia smiled as Lena lay down on her back, pulling her partner’s hips up to her mouth. Moving her panties aside, Lena’s tongue began it’s assault on Olivia’s clit. Olivia wasted no time in voicing her pleasure. The second Lena’s tongue touched her, moans spilled out of Olivia’s mouth. Lena’s tongue expertly danced around Olivia’s clit, sending jolts of pleasure through Olivia’s body. Lena’s hand moved up toward Olivia’s pussy, slowly teasing her hole before slipping a finger inside, thrusting in and out in time with her licks. Olivia tightened around Lena’s finger with each trust, getting stronger and stronger until Lena felt her partner’s climax. 

Olivia dismounted her partner’s face and collapsed down onto her pillow, still mostly naked. Lena crawled up next to her and kissed her partner softly. Olivia smiled and embraced Lena in her arms. The two stared silently into each other’s eyes, not saying anything, and not feeling like they had to, until they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Random ass Conversation that my friend and I came up with that was too funny not to include:
> 
> Reaper: Sombra, did you collect the intel?  
> Sombra: What?  
> Reaper: T-the intel?  
> Sombra: No I was getting pussy  
> Reaper: Pls u goddamn lesbian just do ur Job for once, then u can fuck girls  
> Sombra: Listen Gabe, just cuz you can't get laid doesn't mean the rest of us have to be lonely too  
> Reaper: *storms away angrily, but only so Olivia can't see him tearing up*


End file.
